Ginny's turn around
by shewhomustbeobeyed
Summary: Ginny gets transferred into Slytherin. She has a new best friend Lena who was transferred from Russia. Giiny goes from prep to punkette. Draco falls for her. okay i SUCK at summaries bit pleaz r/r. It's a really good story (according to my friends) pleaz


'I'm such a dumb arse' Ginny thought to herself as she opened her eyes. She had once again forgotten to feed her cat, Fat Cat, her dinner the night before. Now Fat Cat was growling and meowing loudly. "Did u have to wake me up? I was in the middle of a good dream." Ginny moaned grumpily. She pulled the sheets off of her and got out of bed. Virginia Anne Weasley had changed a lot since her 1st year at Hogwarts. She was no longer the preppy little innocent girl she was then. She now had great curves, which she was very proud of. Her once flaming red hair was now a light amber colour with blond highlights. She had 7 piercing on her ears. 3 on her left and 4 on her right. Her belly button was also pierced with a real diamond flower belly ring on it. The belly ring was a present from her friend Blaise Zabini. Ginny and Blaise became really close friends over the summer. They met one day while Ginny was in a muggle store called "HOT TOPIC" From then on they met at that store once a week. Now they were more like brother and sister. Ron had been ignoring Ginny since the beginning of the summer.  
  
*~flash back~*  
  
Ron and Hermione had been dating since the middle his 5th year. Ginny had seen Harry trying to get Hermione to break up with Ron so that she could go out with him. Hermione had said no, and Harry had gotten angry and he smacked her hard across the face. Ginny was very, very disappointed in what Harry had done. When she confronted him about it, He told her that if she ever told anybody what he did then he would make her life a living hell. She took this warning to heart and kept her mouth shut. But Hermione didn't. Hermione told Ron about how Harry had hit her and how he had tried to get her to break up with Ron. Ron was enraged and started yelling at Harry. Harry had told Ron that Ginny had put a potion in his drink to make him do it. Ron being the dimwit that he is, believed Harry and never spoke to Ginny again.  
  
~*End of flash back*~  
  
Ginny had once told Blaise this story and he almost exploded with anger. Blaise never really liked Ron or Harry, and after he heard the story he looked ready to kill.  
  
After feeding Fat Cat, Ginny went to the bathroom. Today the family was going to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the year. Ginny was very happy to say that she was entering her 5th year. She was happy because her parents had finally said that she was allowed to date.YAY!! She had her eye on a certain blonde Slytherin 6th year.  
  
Ginny had just turned on the shower when there was a loud bang on the door. "Who is it?" she yelled. Then came the loud reply "I wanna use the bathroom you whore!" Ron yelled back. Ron was always insulting her but Ginny was always ready for it. "I was here first you asshole!" Ginny screeched. "U better get out now u bitch!" Ron yelled. Ginny was ready to knee him right were it hurt.she opened the door and got really close to his face "Why don't u go and fuck the rest of the wonder trio while u wait u dumb ass?! " She stated with a smirk. Satisfied with her reply she slammed the door in his face. When she was in the bathroom she undressed and got in the warm shower. She let the water wash away any sleepiness that she had left. When she was done she got out of the shower and put on her bathrobe. She took her stuff and got out of the bathroom. On her way to her room she saw Ron walking toward the bathroom. When he was walking by her she stuck out her foot and he fell on his face. She giggled and went to her Room and closed the door.  
  
All around Ginny's room there were posters of Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Eminem, and a whole bunch of punk rock bands. Eminem was the only rapper she actually liked. Blaise had gotten her into muggle music and she was happy he did. She walked over to her closet and looked for something to wear. She pulled out a black t-shirt that said: Good Charlotte  
  
The young and the hopeless. Then she got out a pair of black cargo boy's pants from HOT TOPIC, and her white ankle socks and her converse sneakers. She was ready to show her un-expecting family her new look 


End file.
